<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Dear Diary by mischiefmalfoy</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26621353">Dear Diary</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/mischiefmalfoy/pseuds/mischiefmalfoy'>mischiefmalfoy</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Dear Diary [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne &amp; Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>AU, Alternate Universe, Baby Scorpius, Birth, Birthday, Diary, Emotional, Engagement, F/M, First Love, Happy, Harry Potter - Freeform, Love, Malfoy, Sad, Secrets, Tears, Wedding, farmers market, happiness</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 06:21:38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>367</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26621353</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/mischiefmalfoy/pseuds/mischiefmalfoy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Dear Diary,</p><p>Here you will find my most sacred of entries right from when I first spotted Draco and up until our married life with our son.</p><p>I hope this will give both Draco and Scorpius comfort someday.</p><p>Astoria x</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Draco Malfoy/Astoria Greengrass</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Dear Diary [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1936630</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Dear Diary</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">                <strong><em>5th September 2000</em></strong></span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <em>
    <span class="s1">Dear Diary,</span>
  </em>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <em>
    <span class="s2">I saw him again today. I saw him and I didn’t even approach him. God I’m a fool.</span>
  </em>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p3">
  <em>
    <span class="s2">I just left the quaint little farmers and crafts market, which had the most beautiful crafts-mother loves her new ribbons and father loves his new philosophy books!- I was just about to approach Rose’s Florist when I saw him crossing the road through the reflection in the window. His long, tailored coat hung perfectly to him whilst his hair -god I love his hair- was so messy from the wind but he still managed to look so completely perfect.</span>
  </em>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p3">
  <em>
    <span class="s2">I doubt he noticed me, I was too far away for him to see me but I hope maybe some day he will. Maybe, maybe not..we shall see what plans the universe has for us.</span>
  </em>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p3">
  <em>
    <span class="s2">I don’t think I’ve even told Daph that I’ve seen him and maybe slightly like him, I mean we’ve never properly spoken before so I don’t know if I actually like him...well I do like him like he’s lovely but I don’t like him in that sense, well maybe someday. Ugh I don’t know. Stop getting ahead of yourself Tori. Anyway, I don’t think that Daph even knows that he travels to the muggle world, let alone that I have seen him. I love Daph and I want to tell her but I feel like just for now, I kinda wanna keep him a secret. And besides, I still haven’t decided if I like him in that sense yet...</span>
  </em>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p3">
  <em>
    <span class="s2">One of these days I will honestly pluck up the courage and speak to him and maybe I might invite him to the farmers market to help break the ice....who am I kidding..I wouldn’t even have the guts to do that? </span>
  </em>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p3">
  <em>
    <span class="s2">Ugh Tori it’s fine, look everything will work itself out and maybe, just maybe we will both get our fairytale ending that we desire.</span>
  </em>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p3">
  <em>
    <span class="s2">Mother is wanting me to help her with her crochet patterns that I promised to help with earlier, I promise to update you as soon as possible and as soon as I have any news!</span>
  </em>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p3">
  <em>
    <span class="s2">But for now,</span>
  </em>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p3">
  <em>
    <span class="s2">Your friend,</span>
  </em>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Astoria x </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>